The goal of this Center is to cure cystic fibrosis. Short of that, an intermediate goal is to make the basic science observations required to develop new palliative therapies, with special focus on treating the inflammatory response. To achieve these ends, we developed a Center with strong basic science research, a well-organized, productive clinical research program, and strong interconnections. 37 investigators from 8 departments and 11 integral collaborators gamer >$12 million CF-related external funding, and operate an active training program from the undergraduate to the junior faculty level. Seven cores support this program. The Animal Core provides CF and other special mice. It performs and teaches mouse procedures and creation of infection models. This international core serves many investigators outside Case. The Animal Imaging Core, a new core, will offer SPECT, PET, MRI, conventional radiography, luminescence imaging, radioactive imaging, as well as novel developmental imaging services for mice, and offers a clinical component as well. The Cell Imaging Core provides access to and training in widefield fluorescence microscopy for live cell experiments and deconvolution, as well as facilitated access to confocal microscopes on campus. The Mediator Core offers quality controlled, highly reproducible assays for mediators of interest, most recently, cytokines. In the next grant period we will add Q-RT-PCR, FACS, and other assays that give more information about function, in response to increasing demand. The Statistics Core provides instruction and statistical support for investigators in the Core Center, and has a substantial developmental component. The Clinical Studies Core provides access to well-characterized patients and carefully collected patient samples, and assists with patient based research. The Center supports two feasibility projects, now held by Mark Pagel, Ph.D. (Biomedical Engineering), to develop an MRI imaging particle to detect increased areas of inflammation in lung, and Katrina Goddard, Ph.D.,(Epidemiology and Biostatistics), who will develop new models of haplotype analysis for modifier gene studies. All of these programs are coordinated and supported by the Administrative Core, which provides integrative functions, supports a seminar series, and provides liaison to other institutional Centers and Cores, to the administration, and to NIDDK. The past achievements of the Center predict future success.